


simple chemistry

by summerdayghost



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, For Science!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 18:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19874200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: “Obviously,” T’Pring looked stiff, “this would be a purely scientific exercise.”





	simple chemistry

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for fail_fandomanon’s 100 words of happy science.

“Obviously,” T’Pring looked stiff, “this would be a purely scientific exercise.”

Uhura raised an eyebrow, “Really?”

“Of course,” she clearly wasn’t sure where to look beyond not looking at Uhura as her eyes scanned the room, “Would you be willing to run the experiment with me?”

“More than,” Uhura closed the gap between them with a kiss.

It may have been T’Pring’s first ever kiss, but it wasn’t bad.

When the kiss was finally over she leaned back, “So?”

“Results inconclusive,” there was a devilish glint in her eye, “The experiment must be repeated.”

Uhura laughed into the next kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
